


The Blind Demon

by Triheart156



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha Akashi Seijuurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Demons, M/M, My First Fanfic, Nigou - Freeform, Non-human characters, Omega Kuroko Tetsuya, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possible Mpreg, blind kuroko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-01-18 11:55:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12387588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triheart156/pseuds/Triheart156
Summary: Just a little bit of character info and descriptions and what not.  It will also be a little bit of an opener to actual story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello fellow AO3 lovers, I am Triheart and this is my first fanfic which i hope you all enjoy since I've been wanting to write a story of my own since I've been trying to figure out how to do it in the first place hehehe. And if you notice the story change here and there I'm sorry but I'll try to keep it to a minimum but be free to comment on what ever you want. . i hope you enjoy it and don't hesitate to tell me what you think i should change or add, but try not to say mean things about this story it's a work in progress so be a little patient ok. I hope you enjoy reading this AkaKuro fanfic.

Kuroko Tetsuya: High level demon?/Omega (blind)  
Akashi Seijuurou: Pure-blood Vampire Lord/Alpha  
Midorima Shintaro: Forest Elf/Alpha  
Takao Kazunari: Seer/Omega  
Aomine Daiki: WerePanther/Alpha  
Kagami Taiga: WereTiger/Beta  
Kise Ryota: Kitsune/Alpha  
Kasamatsu Yukio: Shrine Guardian/Omega  
Murasakibara Atsushi: WereBear/Alpha  
Himuro Tatsuya: Warlock/Omega

 

Kuroko had always thought that he would never truly happy, even before he lost his sight and that he would always be an unwanted friend and mate but hopefully with the unforeseen visit from an unlikely guest that will hopefully change for the better.


	2. The Unforeseen Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter says it all. Can you guess who it is a hint not a GOM.

(Prologue) 

It was just like any old day in the village of Seirin or more specifically the little shop called 'Kuroi Kage no mise' or The Black Shadow Shop. Due to its name most people either passing through or visiting would not give it a second thought other then thinking it was a creepy old useless waste of space shop, but that's not what it is to the villagers it would more or less have anything in stock from clothes to food supplies but it does sell other things but we'll get into that later. The owner of the shop Kuroko Tetsuya had been apart of the community for about 10 years, no one really knows what happened before he came and no one really cares because he doesn't do anything that needs to be looked into. He's quite, polite, and caring, but the most important thing is that he is blind but strangely enough he is able to see colors nothing more. He is also accompanied by a large black and white dog named Nigou, who looks so much like a wolf that the villagers almost shot it when they saw him for the first time but after so time they learned that he is just a gentle giant whom everyone loves. Even though they just showed up out of nowhere and are somewhat strange the village cares for them as if they have been a part of the village their whole life. 

~~~~

Kuroko was doing what he normally does on a Saturday morning just reading out orders sent for him to fill out by using braille. As he's reading he hears the shop's entrance bell chime and Nigou who is by his side perks up and looks toward the door to see who it was there and when he does he relaxes and lays back down. Kuroko who could sense who was acknowledged them "What brings you here Riko-san?"  
Riko Aida, a residence of Seirin and friend of Kuroko's was walking inside towards the desk where Kuroko was sitting and came to a stop. The air around her was extremely tense which normally meant she had something on her mind; which she probably came to talk about. Before she had even opened her mouth to respond he had already begun to speak “What have you come to tell me about is something wrong?” “Ah, well you see there is apparently a group that arrived into town about an hour ago. So I thought that you might would want a heads up, not that I don’t think you can’t take of yourself I thought you would want to know since the group might come here and Nigou might get edgy and get aggressive. That’s all.” After she finally finished telling him the news he got up from the desk to gather the needed materials to fill out the order that consisted of simple herds to help with a child’s sore throat. As he was gathering them he spoke in a calm, unworried voice “Thank you for telling me but you didn’t have to Nigou knows not to attack customers for no reason you should know that Riko-san” he turned around a headed back towards his desk and continued, “besides I don’t think a group that is just passing through to just gather certain supplies would come here and cause trouble. Don’t you think, Riko-san?” He sat down and was now mixing the herbs to create a tea that would help soothe the child’s throat. “Yeah, I guess your right but still why would a group of strangers come here to gather supplies when they could have gotten them in the big town over its only six miles away. I just think it’s strange and you should but prepared if anything happens.” When she was finished he turned so he was facing in the direction she was standing and sighed “Riko-san, if you think everyone that passes through is strange and act edgy around the visitors will come to think badly of this village which will make less people come. Do you really want that to happen, Riko-san?” At that Riko-san began to think that he had a point which it did make sense because she would want to be treated nicely by the villagers so she voiced her thoughts “Yeah you have a point sorry” “I’m not the one you should be saying ‘sorry’ too. But I accept your apology.” As he was talking he started to feel a strange energy coming towards the shop and before Riko-san could respond the door opened with such force that it made Riko-san jump a face the doorway and Nigou jumped up and put himself between Kuroko and the visitor and growl lowly. And the thing that stood out to Kuroko was that feeling of standing in front of a wild tiger and the color red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I have no idea how long I'm going to make the first chapters so they will probably be pretty short. I will try to post at least one chapter during the weekend. Except for the first few chapters since I'm still getting used to writing. And just to let you know the characters that I've listed are the only non-humans but i'll probably add more if anyone wants. Just let me know. I wonder who Nigou scares the shit out of the most hehehe.


	3. The Scaredy Cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s a bit late since I’m trying to get it posted on every other weekend for now but we’ll i couldn’t come up with any way to write it and I’ve been trying to make easier to read for you a space it out more so it’s taking longer but oh well I just want to make all of you happy so it doesn’t matter I hope you enjoy this new chapter.(Sorry for the run on sentence there, I need to work on that.)

After a few moments of staring at each other (except for Kuroko) Nigou decides that he should investigate the unfamiliar individual who had decided to make himself known by flinging the door open to his masters home. As he was about a foot away from the man finally broke the silence but not from speaking but from a very high pitched scream that would have been thought to belong to a frightened girl and not to a man who felt like a wild tiger.

“Ahhhhh!” After his scream he moved back or tried to for he fell on his rear from moving to fast and tripping on the carpet.

After that happened Kuroko decided it would be best if he had Nigou move away from the man, “Nigou come over here.” Which Nigou did but not before letting out a whine of concern for he had not decided whether or not he was friend or foe. When Nigou was back beside the desk Kuroko got up and started to walk to the individual to address him for the first time since entering the store. “I’m sorry if he scared you, he was just making sure you weren’t a danger to me which he has yet to concur, but he won’t hurt you until he comes to a conclusion. He’s just on edge because of your sudden entrance. Before we continue let me introduce myself my name is Kuroko Tetsuya, the owner of this shop it’s a pleasure to meet you.” After his introduction the air around the man relaxed some.

“Oh, uhm, sorry for all the noise. I’m Kagami. Kagami Taiga. Sorry for interrupting you were talking to that lady over there weren’t you hope it wasn’t important.” As Kagami introduced himself the air in the entire store seemed to relaxe some more.

“No it wasn’t anything important,” Kuroko assures, “we were just talking about some new people that are supposedly in town which I’m sure you are one of them since I’ve never had a Tiger in my store before. I apologize for my bluntness but could you kindly tell me why a WereTiger has decided to visit my shop.” Kuroko spoke with a blank emotionless face to Kagami who was still on the floor who had a shocked expression.

“How do you know I’m not a human?” He said with what he thought was a level calm voice but it shook from the initial shock of Kuroko’s accusation.

“Well for one thing you don’t have a human feel about you and the air around you screams wild, but that wasn’t it, it’s your aura, it’s one of a tiger.” Kuroko explained in a calm level voice.

Riko who had been listening to the entire conversation decided to speak up for the first time since the man decided to enter the store, “What do you mean he’s a tiger? He looks like a human and not to mention would said ‘tiger’ be scared of dogs?” “Well Riko-san you know you know that I can’t really tell what he looks like in the ‘normal’ way. So because of that I can see what he really is.” Answered Kuroko in a calm manner. Before Riko could respond Kagami cut in to ask a question of his own: “What do you mean you can’t tell what I look like in the ‘normal’ way?” As he asked this he finally got up from off the floor but not before he took a cautious look towards the giant dog that came to stand beside the bluenette. When he saw it was paying attention to Kuroko he got up and took a few steps back to put some space between him and the canine. When Kuroko heard this he gave a small chuckle because he had thought that it would be obvious to the red head, but apparently not so he tells him why he can’t, “ I’m sorry, I thought you could tell but I guess not since I don’t act like other people who can’t see, but to answer your question I’m blind.” “Oh, so that’s why you aren’t looking at me, I thought you were just being a jerk and not making eye contact. But I guess that’s wrong I shouldn’t have jumped to conclusions.” Kagami answered, as he was doing so Riko came to stand next to Kuroko. “It’s alright no harm done don’t worry about it. But I must say most people notice it, oh well nothing to worry about.” “If you say so but I think we should get to why I actually came here for. I came here for some type of herb but they didn’t know the name of it so they asked me to come and asked if you had it.” “Hmm, well I don’t know what herb you want if you don’t know what’s it’s called you know so-“ Kuroko began but was cut off. “Ah, yeah, he said that you would probably say that so I was also asked to bring you with me to them so they could ask you about it.” Confessed Kagami, “ If it’s not to much trouble of course!” He quickly added.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you want me to do something with the next chapter that will make things easier to read or understand if needed


	4. Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko’s answer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating hope you like it

“I don’t see why not since you are a possible customer, so it isn’t any trouble you can lead me to where they are just let me get my coat and Nigou’s leash and we can go.” Was Kuroko’s calm, but monotone answer but the reply to such an answer was anything but calm.

“What! Why in the world do you have to bring it with us?!” As soon as he said that Nigou just sat down and gave him a look that just screamed ‘seriously’ as if it was supposed to be obvious as to why he was coming which it was to everyone else (which it was, but Bakagami didn’t get his nickname by being a genius know did he). 

“Well Kagami-kun, he’s coming with us because he helps guide me through town” Kuroko said politely ignoring Kagami’s dumb guestion.

“Fine, but keep it away from me ok?”

“He won’t attack you, you know so you don’t have to be scared of him”

“I’m not scared!”

“If you say so.” As they continued to talk Kuroko went to a closet to get a coat when he finally got it he returned to Nigou who had already somehow grabbed his leash which he held in his mouth. When Kuroko got Nigou’s leash on he turned to Kagami “We are ready to go so lead the way.”

And so Kagami turned and opened the door and lead the towards the mysterious group of visitors who needed him for something he didn’t know of. He just hoped it didn’t have to do with his past but he couldn’t have known that this would lead to his future.


End file.
